Dinner With Harry
by randomcat23
Summary: Leena has invited Harry over for dinner! Wait...What?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids.

I love the Blitz Team and their complete goofiness. This story is pretty short. I just wanted to write up a little scene that had appeared in my head. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"And then the Liger Zero jumps in with a RAWR! But the Berserk Fury quickly counters and attacks again!" Doc shoved the two miniature Zoid figurines together in a legendary clash of plastic and imagination. If this battle was real, both Zoids would be flying through the air, head butting one another.

Placing the Berserk Fury on the table, the over-grown child picked up an Elephander and said, "But what's this? A new opponent arrives to take on the unstoppable Liger Zero!"

Doc's battle was cut short when the door to his office was thrown open and his daughter stormed, sucking away the joy in the room with the serious look on her face.

"Dad, I invited Harry over for dinner. He's coming at six," Leena declared boldly.

"That's nice, dear," Doc responded automatically as he continued to focus on the Elephander toy. Seconds later, the door shut behind Leena and the news sunk into the man's head. Eyes wide, Doc exclaimed, "Harry? For dinner?!"

* * *

The table was all set. Six dishes had been carefully spaced to give each person enough room. The silverware sat in their correct places. Just moments ago, Jamie had carried in the last steaming bowl to complete the meal and set it on the table. The menu was simple, chicken, green beans and rice, but this situation was not.

Frowning, Jamie gave the table one last glance before returning his oven mittens to the kitchen. He then joined Brad at the table along with Doc.

Leena was pacing the room. Her hair was pulled back with a headband and she had put on a simple, yellow dress, a stark contradiction to her usual attire. Biting her finger, Leena whined, "When is he going to get here?"

Jamie and Brad traded looks. "Since when does Leena even _tolerate _Harry?" The younger pilot whispered behind his hand.

Brad gave a large shrug in response. "Just the other day she said she couldn't stand him. Something else is going on here, I'm sure of it." Both Zoid pilots turned their attention back to the girl in question. Her pacing hadn't ceased, in fact it had increased as the minutes flew by.

Doc sat at the table, arms crossed and eyes closed.

At that moment, the silenced was broken by Bit Cloud entering the room. Blue eyes swept the room and liking what they found, Bit smirked. There was a slight bounce in his step as he calmly made his way to his seat. Grinning from ear to ear he asked, "What's for dinner, Jamie?" Not waiting for an answer, Bit looked at Leena and then the clock.

"Chicken, green beans and rice," Jamie answered after taking a second to digest the situation. Bit usually hounds him about dinner. Why was his attention so scattered tonight?

Leena took no notice of Bit, and in fact, she turned away from him. The Liger Zero pilot ignored the Gunsniper pilot by glaring down the clock.

Jamie and Brad watched the scene before them with great interest. Hiding behind his hand again, Jamie asked, "What do you think is going on?"

"I'm going to guess it's got something to do with jealousy," Brad observed carefully. "Leena wants something from Bit and he's not giving it to her. So, she's trying to make him jealous by using Harry." The Shadowfox pilot nodded. "That must be it."

Flabbergasted Jamie responded, "Bit's interested in Leena?!" Of all the people Bit could fall for, he fell for Leena?

"I think so. You know, they have a love/hate kind of relationship." Brad sat back in his chair and glanced at Leena. "She beats him up because she loves him."

"I see," Jamie frowned.

Heavy thumps interrupted Jamie's pondering. The noise got closer and closer to the kitchen door before it was thrust open and Harry Champ, the man destined to be king, entered the room with roses and a box of chocolates. "My Leena, dear! I have arrived! Sorry I'm late, but I knew I couldn't come here without gifts for you!"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you made it!" Leena wrapped up the Iron Kong pilot in a big hug, her affection appearing genuine. The satisfaction was clear in Leena's smile and the way her eyes lit up. She took Harry's gifts and placed them on the table. Bit on the other hand seemed to sink into the chair, half-defeated. "Come, sit here." She directed her date into a chair right next to hers. "No need for introductions, we all know each other here."

Taking that as a cue, Jamie fought through his confused feelings and managed a bright 'Hello'.

Brad lifted a hand in greeting, "Hey, Harry."

Doc smiled slightly from the other end of the table. "Good to see you, Harry."

Bit nodded, but said nothing.

"It's so great to see all of you." Harry didn't register Bit's negative reaction. "I was ecstatic to receive my lovely Leena's invitation and I knew I couldn't turn it down."

Reaching over to grasp Harry's hand, Leena said admiringly, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Brad repressed a gag. Jamie frowned but started dishing out food. Even as he passed servings of chicken around, the youngest member of the Blitz team kept his sharp eyes on Leena, Harry and Bit. Could this really be a case of jealousy?

"So, uh, Harry," Doc gave a small cough at the name. It was a foreign thing to say it without bragging about a win or something of the sort. "How have you been doing?"

"Just wonderful, thank you," Harry answered as he cut a piece of meat. "My Zoids are in tip-top shape as always. And of course, life couldn't get any better now that Leena has accepted my love."

Brad's and Jamie's eyes turned sharply to Leena, waiting for the expected punch to Harry's face. Shockingly, Leena smiled. Jamie franticly looked at Brad for an explanation. Brad returned the confused look and offered no answers. Bit disrupted the weird silence with his knife scratching the plate.

Over the next few minutes, Jamie observed several bizarre things. The jealousy act was beginning to make sense. Anytime Leena pampered Harry with a hand squeeze or laugh, Bit grit his teeth and jabbed his eyesight to the clock. Was he just looking for the right time to escape? Doc, too, watched the dinner with much interest. The creases on his forehead gave away his pondering thoughts and bewilderment. _"At least Brad and I aren't the only ones confused," _Jamie noted.

Harry reached over and grasped Leena's hand; she did not pull away. "My dear Leena, I think we should go out to dinner tomorrow, just the two of us."

"That sounds like a great idea," Leena agreed.

For the first time, Bit spoke up, "You can't go."

Silverware clattered as Jamie dropped his. _"This is it! Maybe now we'll see if Brad's prediction is correct."_

"And why can't I go, Bit?" Leena's characteristic anger filled every word.

"Because," Bit snarled, "We have a battle tomorrow."

"I can go out after the battle, idiot."

"Not if Doc says you can't!" Bit countered. Every head turned to face the oldest member of the dinner party. Anger swirled in Bit's eyes as he stared down Doc. Brad and Jamie glanced at him with curiosity. Leena and Harry just calmly waited for the response they felt was correct.

Throwing his hands up in defense, Doc answered, "I really don't see the problem with Leena going out after the battle."

Flabbergasted, Bit sat back in his chair with no retort.

"Then it's settled." Harry brought Leena's hand to his lips. "We will meet for dinner again tomorrow, my sweet."

"Thanks, Daddy," Leena said with a giggle as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"_What. The. Heck." _Jamie was left with nothing to say. It seemed impossible that Leena finally fell for Harry. But there was no mistaking the affection in her voice. If this was just a jealousy act, wouldn't Leena show some kind of cracks in her act? Wouldn't she be glancing at Bit every few seconds to see if he was fuming? The rest of the meal was finished in silence. But Jamie was pretty sure he could feel Bit's rage radiating off the Liger Zero pilot.

The plates now empty, Leena stood up and declared, "I'm going to walk Harry out, Dad."

"That's fine. Thanks for coming, Harry." The uncertainty still hung in Doc's voice. "We'll see you again soon, I suppose."

"Of course," Harry answered with a nod of his head. "See you all around." With that, Harry and Leena got up, and walked out of the room, their arms resting comfortably around one another.

Bit stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. Without stopping to pick it up, he stormed out of the room.

Brad watched his teammate leave and then said, "See, I told you this was all about jealousy."

"I think it may be more than that." Jamie put a hand to his chin in thought. "Leena's actions seemed genuine to me."

"Leena's a pretty good actor though," Brad pointed out. "She may just be playing."

"I guess that's true. What do you think, Doc?"

Doc leaned back in his chair. He didn't answer right away. Instead, he glanced at the door Bit had stormed out of and then the clock. Replaying the evening through his head Doc came to a conclusion. With a sigh he said, "I think we've all been played."

* * *

Bit slapped a thick wad of cash into Leena's hand. Frowning deeply he admitted, "I never thought you would last a whole hour with him all over you like that."

Laughing, Leena flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You underestimated me." Her fingers flicked through the money, counting it quickly. "I did want to smack Harry silly though when he tried to kiss me when we went outside."

Bit smirked, "I thought he would give it a try. He's not one to squander chances. I thought it was then I might actually win this bet." He frowned, thinking of all his attempts to get Leena to leave before the hour was up.

"Bit, when money is involved, you cannot defeat me! I would have taken anything Harry dished out."

Shaking his head, Bit asked, "But what are you going to do about tomorrow night?"

"Stand him up of course." The Gunsniper pilot gave Bit a toothy grin. "Harry will think I'm just playing hard to get. He'll think I'm just trying to test his devotion or something like that." She waved her hand in the air, expressing her interest. "After a few weeks things will all be back to normal."

"I don't know about that," Bit questioned Leena's certainty. "He might come after you with even more vigor."

Shrugging, Leena welcomed the challenge. "If he does, then it just offers us more chances to place bets."

"Just don't get too cocky then," Bit warned. "I don't plan on losing again."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


End file.
